Magister
The Magister was the personal champion of Mystra, existing to promote the Art in her name. The role of Magister was created in the wake of the Dawn Cataclysm. A man named Azuth gained the office, but passed it on once he himself gained divinity. Only Mystra herself knew the full roster of Magisters but many made their names known by their deeds during their tenure in the office. Elminster and Laeral Silverhand passed on their knowledge of the Magister's abilities and responsibilities to various sages. If they hadn't, then only Mystra, Azuth and the current Magister would know any of the pertinent details. Known Magisters * Azuth * Shornthal Imynster- Reigned from 136 DR-148 DR * Flaerivus Grevauldyn- Reigned from 151 DR-154 DR * Malanthus "The Dark-Eyed Storm" Stormstaern- Reigned from 154 DR-177 DR * Dorgon "Stonecloak" Heamilolothtar- Reigned from 177 DR-241 DR * Nelorth "Firefists" Broamshoulder- Reigned from 241 DR-242 DR * Weldrarn Orblin- Reigned early 242 DR * Tsanbrin Aulmeroevler- Reigned late 242 DR-244 DR * Brymmyn Thorl- Reigned from 244 DR-246 DR * Corthas Muhleer- Reigned for one day in 246 DR * Galeerie Mulurkrath- Reigned from 246 DR-249 DR before being hit over the head with a dung shovel by a jealous husband. * Talana Brakuularn- Reigned from 249 DR-256 DR "Lady of Spells" from Shoonach. Organized the first Magefair. * Eirl Rauthantannar- Reigned from 256 DR-276 DR. He became "Greentree Haven" in the Wildlands of the Sword Coast North, frequented by Dove Falconhand. * Ergrith "Kingslayer" Klavulgrun- Reigned 276 DR-278 DR * Adriyana Voudsarr- Reigned 278 DR-292 DR. The "Leaf in the Wind" became the Artifact [[Adriyana's Garter.]] * Nasana "The Princess Terrible" Melnuthquel- Reigned 293-297 DR. * Sabral Faryre, King of Procalith- Reigned for six days in 298 DR before being pinned to his throne with a harpoon. * Malkith Undree, "The Smiling Cat"- Reigned 298-302 DR. * Oldo Tappard- Reigned 302-316 DR. * Iolaeden "The Fire Dragon" Stonehallow- Reigned 316-318 DR. She is still in the service of Mystra as of 1375 DR as an entity of unknown purpose or power. * Loaradden Derviir- Reigned from 319-321 DR. * Onsilur "The Ruling Magister" Maerdrathom- Reigned 321-326 DR. Soul trapped in a kiira and stark raving mad. * Gelthin "The Missing Magister" Hornreach- Reigned 326-337 DR. * Hortil Droone- Reigned from 337-345 DR. Became the Artifact The Crown of the Undying Flame, a royal crown of Westgate. * Phambra "Laughing Doom" Chalyphar- Reigned for six months in 345 DR. She still attends Magefairs as a stunningly beautiful Shadowstaff. * Arghorst "The Tall" Talandor- Reigned from 345-404 DR. The first magister beloved by wizards since Dorgon, his good and trusting nature was his downfall. * Anaslas Raldimmar "Doomwing"- Reigned 404-407 DR. * Eleedra Nathchant- Reigned 407-409 DR. * Eldrus Wands- Reigned 409-516 DR. Infamous Patriarch of the Waterdeep Wands Family. * Thardon Ilvynner- Reigned 516-522 DR. * Morglord Iltriune- Reigned 522-527 DR.Following his tenure, was transformed into a Gate somewhere in or around Waterdeep. * Tsjancy Yildree- Reigned 528-531 DR. * Urboltar Highymhelver- Reigned 531-537 DR. * Tyvbolt Arsurath- Reigned 537-544 DR. * Annath Sunfall- Reigned 544-576 DR. Transformed into a Grell-like creature. * Alvaerele Tasundrym- Reigned 576-592 DR. "The Silent Chosen". * Ozgor Hyelvel "The Black Scourge"- Reigned 592-601 DR. * Nouméa Drathchuld - Magister from 1354 DR to 1370 DR. References